The love of the Moon
by Miyakoanime14
Summary: Hiyo and Kurou had finally had a child. Now Aiko will be going to High school at S.M and will end up dealing with new feelings and new memories... how will high school be now for Aiko?
1. A New Beginning!

Hiyo smiled softly resting her head on her pillow and smiling up to her dearest Kurou. For once they both seemed like adults as they stared down at there new baby girl. She had both wings wrapped around her like a blanket. One white and one black.

Kurou suddenly brushed Hiyo's hair out of her face and said, "so what are we going to call her?" Hiyo looked at Kurou and started to think about it. Finally a smiled crawled to Hiyo's face and said, "How about…. Aiko…"

Kurou smiled and nodded, "Aiko… 'the child of love'."

(scene changes to Aiko finally a first year in the S.M High School.)

Aiko smiled in excitement as she stared at the school, "Finally…" she said making her wings spread out and glitter in the sunlight, "I'm finally coming to school here!" She then turned to Hiyo and Kurou smiling, "thank you! mom and dad! I'm so happy!" she then hugged both of them and sighed softly staring at them.

Hiyo had some tears balling up at the corner of her eye. she was very worried for Aiko. what if she didn't fit in? what if she didn't make any friends… we should have put her in school when she turned 5… she usually thought. But Hiyo kept her cool and smiled, "I'm happy that your happy dear…" she smiled taking Aiko's hand then hugging her once more. "If anything happens… you know you can still call me and your dad."

Aiko rolled her eyes but was smiling as she hugged her mother and looked at her father who was looking proud and happy. she then released her mother and hugged her father, "Thank you father for agreeing that I could come here." she held onto her father tightly and he had his arms wrapped around her tightly. "be good… and if any boy gives you trouble I'll rip there heads off." Aiko released her father and smiled as Hiyo was saying, "don't worry dear… she'll be okay…"

Aiko then stepped towards the big gates and then turned back to her mother and father waving good-bye then walked towards the school doors going through the gates.

Hiyo smiled softly as she watched her daughter walk in the doors of the school. "she's grown up so fast…" Hiyo said, "sometimes though… I get a bad feeling for making her stay away from everyone when she was little… I feel like a horrible mother..."

Kurou held his love in his arms tightly and said resting his chin on her head, "she'll be okay… I bet she will meet some people that will even be our friends children… you never know…" Hiyo held onto Kurou's arm tightly saying how much she loved how he could calm her down within a minute. Finally they kissed and spreaded out there wings and flew off.

Aiko smiled softly when she stepped in the doorway. "wow!" she whispered looking around the place.

"You must be miss Aiko. Hiyo and Kurou's daughter, am I correct?" A young looking man suddenly was next to her smiling. He wore glasses and had his hair alittle messy.

"Yes… sir… I am…" she then bowed and stood up straight staring at him, hoping that he wouldn't be someone that was after her wings like when she was younger.

He smiled softly, "well Miss Aiko… I would likes you to enjoy yourself here… and please… feel free to ask me anything…" then suddenly he was gone.

"wait…" she whispered, "where's my room?"

"we can answer that…" suddenly there was two boys next to her. they were both drop dead handsome and had really cute ears. One had black hair with really deep dark brown eyes and the other one had orange hair with green eyes. Both had there shirts unbuttoned so there chests were showing and they had the tie around there neck.

Aiko felt like passing out as she stared at them. They both smiled and both of then stood on each side of her.

"your such a cute girl… your black long hair is so soft." the orange haired boy said stroking her hair.

"and your eyes… what a lovely white color… they're like the snow here." the other one said looking deep into her eyes.

she blushed deeply and smiled, "well thank you..."

"By the way I'm Toshi." said the black haired one.

"and I'm Yoshi." the orange haired one said smiling.

"oh well I'm Aiko… nice to meet you…" she smiled softly still blushing alittle as they both held onto her arms.

"Your a very beautiful girl." said Toshi, "what monster are you?"

"oh well… I really don't know… both my parents are crows… but not really the same type of crows." Aiko said nervously staring down at her feet.

suddenly they all stopped and the boys both stood in front of her, "so you mean that your parents are Hiyo and Kurou?" they both said at once staring at her intensely.

she nodded and still stared down at her feet.

they both smiled and said, "can you show us your wings?"

she looked at them in shock then nodded and within a second she had both her wings out. One black and the other a white one.

they both stared in aw. then looked at her and smiled, "okay missy… your our new friend… and from now on your going to hang out with us and some other friends." Yoshi said.

Yoshi and Toshi then both opened the door to the cafeteria and smiled when everyone looked at her and her wings that were still spreaded out.

… Wow mom… everyone loves me… but not because of me…but for my wings… Aiko thought.


	2. The Heart Races!

Aiko stared back at everyone who was now smiling at her. Aiko then hid her wings and hid her hands behind her back looking down at her feet nervously.

"stop being so Shy Aiko, everyone wants to meet the great daughter of Hiyo and Kurou the two monsters who saved this world by love." Yoshi said smiling softly to himself in his own little world. Toshi sighed when he saw his brother act this way and put his hand to his head and sighed again, "what an idiot."

"stop pestering her Yoshi and Toshi. She's not some artifact thats in a museum you know." A boy said stepping towards Yoshi and Toshi. He had White hair and His eyes were an icy blue color that sent chills down Aiko's back. He looked at her and smiled softly. Aiko's heart started to pound hard as she stared at him almost feeling speechless.

"Rin…" a girls voice said and suddenly was clinging to his arm. "what are you doing? Aren't we suppose to be heading to the gym by now? Or a place where we can learn some more stuff about maybe magic or something?" suddenly she looked at Aiko and her looks suddenly went from friendly, sweet, and cute to unfriendly, cruel looking, and powerful, "and who is this?"

"I'm Aiko…" she said softly as she watched the girls eyes carefully. she didn't look like a person that gets along with others. suddenly Aiko sighed when she looked at Rin. Of course he would have a girlfriend. What was I thinking? A good looking guy like that…. no wonder… Aiko was so deep in thought that she almost didn't hear the girl talking to her.

"Well Miss Aiko… I would rather you stay away from my Rin or there will be trouble got that?" she hissed her eyes looking almost like a snakes.

Rin sighed, "Yumi… you really shouldn't act like this around people. Soon you won't have any friends that will want to hang out with you." Rin sighed and glances towards Aiko and gave her a sweet smile, "Please don't mind Yumi. she's just really protective of me. she's kind of crazy." he then started to laugh when Yumi started to turn red.

"but Rin." she said in a childish voice, "you know that your my boo… you can only be with me okay?" she sighed hugging him close to her body which made Aiko's blood boil. what a horrible girl. Aiko thought. Yumi smirked towards Aiko then looked at Rin. "Please will you just stay with me? don't go to anyone else please Rin…"

Rin sighed, "whatever… I don't care…"

Yumi smiled and suddenly became cute and childish, "Okay lets go and hang out at the gym… they are playing that basketball game again. I can't remember the name of it though…" she said putting her finger to her mouth then she shrugged and started to drag Rin out of the room, but before his head disappeared around the corner he smiled towards Aiko which made her blush and fall down weak kneed.

Yoshi was staring down at Aiko then said, "we should go chase after them…"

Toshi sighed helping Aiko up saying, "Your so stupid… why would we do that… I mean that Yumi girl will probably make us her slaves and eat Aiko for lunch."

"Lunch…" Aiko whispered starting to think of a huge snake and a little mouse trying to get away. Aiko suddenly feel down to the ground again looking really pale like a ghost.

Toshi was suddenly shocked then picked up Aiko which woke her up, "put me down!" she said glaring at Toshi. She was then put down and she sighed thinking about Rin and the girl. So they were a couple… probably even knew each other when they were younger. It was to bad for her sense her mother wouldn't let her away from there home until now. She was so happy now that her mother let her and her father. It was a once and a life time change to make friends… you can either throw them away or bring them in. she felt like crying when she thought about it. She really started to like Rin even though she barely even knew him.

Yoshi looked at Aiko and smiled, "do you want to know more about him Aiko? Seems like you do."

Aiko looked at Yoshi then nodded silently. She wanted to know this boy… wanted to find out more… she didn't want to sound like a stalker but she couldn't just walk up to him and say, "Hi I want to know more about you." and then be eaten by Yumi.

So they all sat down at one of the tables and Yoshi became very serious, "Well this is what I heard… his mother rules the southern section of China's Demon World, and that his father was the legendary Kirin." Yoshi paused for a single moment then continued, "his mothers name is Shuri and his fathers name his Wan. They really didn't do it and have him, what I heard was that your mother kept telling him that he couldn't die… and that he wanted to die because of all the evil he had did and then after that his father, Wan, turned him into a young child." Yoshi stared at Aiko, "its a good thing that age really doesn't matter cause, he's like your mothers age in reality."

Aiko thought about it for a moment then sighed, "Wow… so my mother knew Rin when he was a child… and when he was older."

"Yeah, well we also heard that he was very evil before and even killed his own mother cause she was trying to kill him because of what kind of monster he is." Toshi said, "it is said that your mother changed him a little. So Wan gave him another chance in life and then bam! they started to take care of him and everything."

"So why did she send him here if she rules a school there?" Aiko asked.

"because your mother went to school here and your father… thats why." Yoshi said smiling from ear to ear.

Aiko suddenly started to remember her mother and father telling her stories when she was younger, and this story sounded so familiar to one of the stories. "Wow." Aiko said.

"Wow." Yoshi and Toshi said smiling.

"Hey whats going on guys?" a guy said walking up and sitting down at there table.

Suddenly Aiko turned around blushing bright red. He was so handsome! He had grey hair and really pretty brown eyes. His body was muscular but looked kind of comfortable to hug. She still looked away staring at the wall and out the window.

"whats her problem?" the boy said.

Yoshi and Toshi shrugged, "she does this a lot."

Aiko turned even redder only with anger then said, "I don't do this a lot. You guys are so stupid." Suddenly she turned around and caught the boys eyes.

He smiled and said, "Hello I'm Rei."

suddenly she became speechless not wanting to do something stupid (even though she was), "Umm…." she said nervously as she stared at him, "My name… is Aiko…" she blushed when he came closer to her.

"Well its very nice to meet you miss Aiko." he said calmly. He now was staring at her intensely.

she blew up and turned to Yoshi and Toshi, "hey you guys are suppose to show me where my room is!" then she run out dragging the boys out with her. Rei stared in confusion but then smiled standing up and walking away from the table.

Aiko started to let out her breath in slow pants.

Yoshi stared at her confused, "what the heck Aiko…"

"why'd you do that?" Toshi said.

"Cause you said you were going to show me where my room was." Aiko said nervously.

Toshi suddenly sighed, "okay… we did promise to show you…" then he took her hand and pulled her outside and started to walk away from the school a little ways but not to far. They were still close to the school where they could still see it then they stopped in front of a tower and smiled, "here we are." Toshi said.

Aiko stared at it in amazement.

"This is where your parents stayed." Yoshi smiled softly.

Aiko looked at Yoshi then Toshi then looked back to the tower. "wow." was all she could say.

Suddenly she spreaded out her wings and flew up to the window in the tower and saw a bed all clean and looking comfortable. She smiled and plopped onto it. "Well this is just great!" she said excitedly. Barying her face into the pillow realizing it smelt like father. she sat up in shock. "wow… so no one has slept in this place over 16 years…" she stared at the pillow hoping it was cleaned… but then knowing her mother, she probably cleaned it everyday.

"Hey! Are you coming back down or what?!" shouted Yoshi.

she walked back over to the window and jumped out. letting her wings slowly glide her down. Finally she touched the ground and made her wings disappear. Her smile was from ear to ear again, "Wow! I love it up there!"

Suddenly a loud bell rang out and Toshi started to look pale, so did Yoshi, "Oh no.." Toshi whispered, "we're late!" he shouted. Then took off at a dead sprint.

Yoshi grabbed my hand, "Your in our P.E class so come with me." then he started to drag Aiko along with him running as fast as he could.

They finally arrived panting and hoping the couch didn't noticed.

"Yoshi, Toshi, and miss Aiko… step forward please…"

Oh Crap she noticed… Aiko thought.

"why aren't you guys in uniform?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Aiko looked around to see everyone wearing P.E clothing. Aw Crap! she thought in her head.

Yoshi looked at the coach, "well…" he started, "My brother and I… was trying to help miss Aiko here… and almost forgot about the time and such… and ran as fast as we could without are PE clothes."

Very truthful… Aiko thought staring at her feet, and now everyones going to be looking at me.

She heaved a sigh and said, "okay boys… just this once… go get dressed… I need to speak with miss Aiko…" then she turned to her class, "everyone get started on your 3 laps!"

Everyone did as she told and I stood there all by myself with the muscle lady.

she smiled, "Well Miss Aiko… the principal told me you were going to be in my class…" she then handed me some P.E clothes and said, "go get dressed and I'll give you instructions about this class."

Aiko smiled and bowed, "thank you…" then she headed to the locker room and changed. she looked at herself in the mirror and turned pale. The shorts were like underwear! they were so short! she gasped, "I can't go out like this!" she then sighed and started to try and pull her shirt over her knees at least but they wouldn't which made her try harder.

She walked out of the locker room onto the track and decided to give up on getting her shirt over her knees. then she walked over to the coach saying, "okay coach I'm ready."

The coach looked at her and smiled, "okay… well…" suddenly the coach paused as she noticed that Yoshi and Toshi were walking out of the boys locker room then said, "you run 2 laps today with Yoshi and Toshi. those boys will just go ahead and run 3 like usual." she then looked back to Aiko, "then you will go and get divided into a team and play basketball. The rule is you can hold it for only 3 seconds or it will blow up."

Aiko nodded then Yoshi and Toshi arrived next to them, "Okay…" the coach said, "get going on your laps."

They all then started running together and Aiko looked down once again to her shorts, "I hate these. they're so… small…"

Yoshi smiled trying to slow down his breathing so he could talk, "I think you look cute."

Aiko blushed and kept running not wanting to say anything, and thats when she noticed Rin. Her heart started to pound faster which it started to bring pain into her sides.

Toshi noticed, "Hey are you okay Aiko?" (Noticed her wincing).

She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine don't worry."

Finally she finished her second lap and both the boys kept going then she walked over to the basketball court and sat down next to the other students noticing that Rin and some other boy was the captain.

Rin suddenly said, "I pick Asumi."

"I pick Yumi…" the other boy said.

"aw…. I wanted to be on Rin's team." she said but got up and walked over towards the other boys.

Suddenly Yoshi and Toshi arrived and Rin suddenly said, "Toshi!"

Toshi walked over to his team and smiled whispering something in Rin's ear.

The other boy picked someone then Rin called out, "Aiko."

Suddenly Aiko's heart started to flutter as she stood up and walked over to Rin's team.

Finally all the teams were picked. the people on Rin's team was Asumi, Toshi, Aiko, Yoshi, Rin (of course), and someone named Yoko. On the other team it was, Toki, Yumi, Shin, Tobi, and Riko.

Wow… Aiko thought to herself, this game seems scary. she watched the coach bring out a ball and smiled, "Rin's team who are you sitting out first?"

"I'll sit!" Aiko said letting the words slip out. Rin looked at her and said, "okay Aiko will sit out for our team."

Aiko then walked over to the edge of the basketball court and sat down watching the coach turn on the ball then throw it into the air. Rin got the ball and quickly passed it to Asumi. Asumi then passed the ball to Toshi and he shot making the basket. This went on for a while. They would steal or the ball would blow up in the person's face. (not really hurting them badly). Then they would score a basket. Aiko was impressed by everyone and she loved how the game was going. Until Yoshi walked over and said, "I'm going in for you Aiko."

she was suddenly in shock and stood up feeling a lot of fear. she then walked onto the court and they passed the ball in. (the other team) Rin then stealed it. then quickly Aiko ran to the other side of there basket and tried getting away from the person who was guarding her. then Toshi passed to her and she frantically threw it at the basket and it made it in. Aiko was in shock but was really happy and started to dance around.

"Beginners luck…" someone whispered as she was walking back to be on defense. she suddenly noticed that Asumi was glaring at her. Well this isn't good. Aiko thought.

Hours passed and soon the game ended when the bell rang. the score was 40 to 38.

Rin's team won but Aiko only had one point then everything went bad. The ball blew up in her face, she air balled it and everything just happened. Then Yoshi went in for her and they won the game. Asumi was glaring at her when they were changing. she didn't like this one bit. The only problem was that she really didn't want to make any enemies so she was going to try everything in her power to not have Asumi hating her.

As Aiko walked out of the locker room, Yoshi and Toshi was standing there waiting for her. She smiled and they started to head to there next class. When she walked in she noticed that both Rin and Rei were in there. she gasped and frantically shut the door in Yoshi and Toshi's faces as they tried to walk in. "We can't go in there!" she gasped touching the spot where her heart was beating like crazy.

Toshi smirked, "You'll be okay." suddenly both the boys pushed her into the room and smiled when they walked to there own sit. The teacher looked over to Aiko and smiled, "Your here!" she smiled then turned to the class, "everyone this is miss Aiko." they all looked to her and smiled, "Hello Aiko."

Aiko's heart was racing and her cheeks were a rosy red when she saw both boys looking towards her and smiling.

This is really bad! I've never felt like this in my whole life! she thought, what the heck do I do?!


	3. Writers Note

Hello everyone its me! the writer… um… well… I'd like comments please! and I would like if you tell me if I'm making mistakes because I do that A lot when I haven't read it yet. I'm still putting edited stuff in so please don't be mean and say, "you have an error idiot" here just don't be rude when you say something please… and thanks for reading my story! ^^

I'm hoping your Enjoying it! .-. I had to think hard for something to write sense I haven't been on for many years XD


	4. First kiss and the broken heart

Aiko waited for the teacher to stop talking about her family and tell her where she was sitting. There was only one desk open and it was almost right between Rin and Rei's desk.

Aw Crap! Aiko thought as her heart started to race again.

Suddenly the teacher started to teach but all Aiko was focused on was slowing down her breathing and her heart beat, or one of these times she was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly a folded paper landed on her desk. She looked around then opened it. Her heart once again started to race.

"You look beautiful! when I happened to walk by your gym class I saw you in those cute shorts! I was wondering if you would sit with me at lunch, Or I could sit with you. Either way. Answer after class. Rei."

Aiko sighed and rested her head on her desk. she let her eyes wonder, and they so happened to land on Rin. He looked so cool and handsome, as he worked hard.

suddenly he glanced over to her, and she quickly sat up and started to scribble on her paper. she heard a chuckle and glanced over to see in smiling. Aiko suddenly was hypnotized as she stared at him again. His snow white hair hung down in front of his face, as he wrote down notes, or his work.

Finally the bell rang and Aiko stood up from her desk.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and she turned around staring into Rei's eyes.

"Well Miss Aiko will You come sit with me at lunch?"

She blushed, "how about you come sit with Yoshi, Toshi, and I."

He nodded, "Okay… see you at lunch." Suddenly he kissed her forehead and walked off.

Aiko stood there memorized in her thoughts. Wow! that hotty just kissed me! Not really my first kiss but it was still a kiss on the forehead.

"Aiko why are you just standing there! Come on!" Yoshi suddenly had her hand and pulled her to the lunch room.

They all got their food and sat down.

Aiko suddenly started to think of random questions, then she said, "How old are you guys?"

Yoshi and Toshi both smiled and said, "15."

Aiko Then said, "how old is Rei and Rin?"

"Rin is 17 I think, and Rei is 16." Toshi said.

"16 in a half." a voice said proudly then sat down next to Aiko smiling.

Aiko blushed and then smiled, "Well thats awesome!"

"How old are you Aiko?" Yoshi asked.

"16." she said after swallowing her salad.

"cool." Everyone said.

"somethings bugging me though. why is it that Rin is in our class when he should be up higher or something?"

Yoshi laughed, "we don't do it that why anymore. Kind of do it by knowledge now. You can't leave school till your 18 or 19 and have all A's."

"That's why Rin is still in beginners Math. He's passed everything else he just can't get any higher then a B-." Toshi then said.

"Wow… that's strange." Aiko said then started to drink some pepsi.

"who cares." Rei said stubbornly, "I don't find Rin that cool." He glared at his food, "He's a loser."

"How would you know? You haven't even met him." Yoshi yelled.

"Yep! never will too… everything about him sends bad signals to me." Rei closed his eyes.

Suddenly someones tray slammed onto the table and another (only not slammed.) then another one. Aiko looked at them and saw Rin, Asumi and Yumi's faces. They all sat down. "what's that doing here?" Yumi growled looking at Aiko.

"she's our friend Yumi!" Yoshi said.

"what's IT doing here?" Rin barked glaring at Rei. Rei glared back then smirked rapping an arm around Aiko, "I'm sitting by my new girlfriend." Yoshi looked at me with an open mouth, Toshi and Rin looked shocked, Asumi didn't care and just kept eating, and Yumi was glaring.

Aiko's heart fluttered but she turned to Rei and asked, "we are?"

He nodded, "Yep! sense this morning!" he smiled looking at me. Then smirked towards Rin, "whats wrong? Jealous?"

Rin smiled looking at his food, "Not at all, You can keep that idiot girl." He then stood up and walked away. Aiko watched him walk away open mouthed then looked at Rei in confusion. Yoshi was now glaring at Rei, "You idiot! Why in the world did you do that?"

Rei smirked, "cause I love Miss Aiko." He looked at Aiko and smiled, "she's just so cute!" Then he kissed her forehead.

Aiko stared at everyone in total shock but said without realizing, "Yes, Rei cares for me and I love him." suddenly her heart started to flutter when she looked at Rei. "You don't even know him!" Yoshi shouted then walked away from the table. Aiko now watched Yoshi walk away a little worried.

"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous." He smiled and closed his eyes. Aiko sighed and looked at Toshi who ate his food quickly then to assume who was doing the same, even Yumi, but was also smiling as she ate.

This suddenly told her something was wrong. Aiko looked at Rei. No I'm wrong… she thought.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

Aiko smiled to herself. Things were going great! although she never saw Rin around anymore. Maybe he might have gone to a higher level of math. Both Yoshi and Him wouldn't sit with us at the table. Rei allayed hugged me and kissed my forehead but I'm going to get my first kiss from him sometime. Aiko's eyes flashed as she thought about this when suddenly someone stepped in front of her. "Please listen to me Aiko…" Rin said staring at her with sad eyes.

"Okay…"

"He's using you, or just trying to hurt you… getting you away from some of your friends." Rin sighed softly.

she laughed, "Why would he do that?"

He sighed again then asked, "has he kissed you yet?"

"No… but I'm…" suddenly she was stopped short when Rin's lips touched her's. Her heart pounded loud in her chest. Thats when she suddenly glared and pulled away, "I have to meet Rei, and I have to get there early so WE can kiss."

As she walked away Rin shook his head and started to walk into a classroom. Aiko then walked outside and noticed Yumi and Rei. She sighed, "Didn't beat her…" she whispered.

Suddenly she watched Rei wrap his arms around Yumi smiling. Yumi giggled then Rei bent down and kissed her. (with Tongue)

what? Aiko thought. No, this can't…

Yumi then pulled away, "we better stop or we'll be caught by your stupid girlfriend Aiko."

Aiko then walked back into the school confused, her heart felt shot at she looked into some of the empty classrooms as she passed by, when she then noticed Rin in one of them. she opened the door and Rin looked over his shoulder to see who it was. When he saw who it was he dropped his stuff on the desk and turned around and faced her. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, "You were right…" she muttered, walking towards him, "I'm so sorry Rin!" she sobbed. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her, "Your okay… you don't need to apologize." soon both of them were on the ground. Rin held Aiko in his lap as she cried herself to sleep. He rested his chin on her head and sighed, "I won't let anyone hurt you… ever again…"


End file.
